


Gavin dating Single Parent Reader Headcanons

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, F/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), headcanons, reader with a child, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Anon on Tumblr: Hello! I was wondering how would Gavin Reed react to finding out the reader is a single parent?This was really fun to write! (my tumblr. is @embeanwrites if you'd like to submit a request)
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Gavin dating Single Parent Reader Headcanons

  * You were up front with him, telling him at the end of your first date that you had a five-year-old son.
  * He just sorta said “cool” and asked when you two could go out again.
  * You introduce Gavin to your son about 4 months into your relationship.
  * I think at first, he’d be awkward and kind of scared, he didn’t have the best childhood and seeing your son reminds him of that
  * When you first introduce them, your son asks how he got his cool scar, which made him laugh and ask, “which one?”
  * Gavin really likes you and thinks your son is cool. He just has a lot of issues that makes this stuff hard
  * You can tell he’s kind of uncomfortable around your son, so you try not to push him.
  * Overtime Gavin warms up to him.
  * Your kid is enamored with Gavin. A police officer and cool scars?? It’s like every superhero ever!
  * When you’re not paying attention, he’ll read some of the news stories Gavin is mentioned in with amazement. (You know exactly what he’s doing, he’s not as sneaky as he thinks)
  * You love that he looks up to Gavin
  * A couple weeks later, Gavin had just gotten off work early in the morning after pulling an all-nighter with Nines when he got a frantic call from you
  * Your son had been running around and busted his head open, they were fine, but you were freaking out.
  * Gavin rushed to meet you both at the hospital, your kid is fine with three stitches in his forehead, but you’re clearly panicked.
  * When he found them, your kid started laughing and yelled “We match!” which made Gavin chuckle.
  * Gavin being there put you more at ease. He offered to carry your son to the car and spend the day with you two, so you don’t get too overwhelmed.
  * Your son is ecstatic that Gavin is hanging out with you guys. Gavin and him ended up playing “detective” while you dramatically laid on the floor pretending to be a dead body.
  * Overtime, Gavin surprises himself with how much he cares for you and your son. He’ll find himself at the grocery store absentmindedly picking up snacks he knows that your son will like, or he’ll bring over a movie that’s appropriate for all three of you to watch.
  * It makes you really happy that your son has a father figure to look up to and while Gavin’s still nervous he seems to really like being with the two of you.
  * He even does the cliché teaching your son how to play baseball.
  * One night when Gavin was spending the night, he confessed to you his fears of messing up with your son and hurting him
  * You nearly cried with how much Gavin clearly cared about the two of you. You reassured him that both of you trusted him and were happy he was in your life
  * **BONUS** : You have to go away on a weekend business trip, so Gavin and Nines end up watching your son. Which creates the game “what’s this?” where your son apparently mixes random things together and makes Nines tell him what’s in it. From the picture Gavin sends you it looks disgusting, but he tells you that normally people hate when Nines uses his “forensics kit”, so he’s sure it’s fine.




End file.
